2000
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] 's 45th anniversary]] '']] The year '''2000 (MM)' was a common leap year that started on a Saturday. Events *Walt Disney Pictures introduced a different logo, which for the most part, only appeared on live-action films, with the exception of Dinosaur, Brother Bear, and the Platinum Edition of The Lion King. *DiC's contract with The Walt Disney Company ends, though some of their shows, such as Madeline and Sabrina, The Animated Series would continue to air on various Disney-owned channels until 2004. DiC was later acquired by the in 2008. *February 26 - Disney holds a wrap party for Recess (and its film, Recess: School's Out), having completely finished production. The remaining episodes will continue to air from February 27, 2000 to November 5, 2001, and the movie will premiere on January 10, 2001 and be widely released February 16, 2001. *Disneyland celebrated its 45th anniversary. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 1 - Fantasia 2000 was released in IMAX theaters. *January 21 - Down to You (Miramax Films) *February 4 - Gun Shy (Hollywood Pictures) and Scream 3 (Dimension Films) *February 11 - The Tigger Movie was released to favorable reviews and becomes a box office success. *February 25 - Reindeer Games (Dimension Films) *March 10 - Mission to Mars (Touchstone Pictures) *March 31 - High Fidelity (Touchstone Pictures) *April 14 - Keeping the Faith (Touchstone Pictures) and East is East (Miramax Films) *May 5 - Human Traffic (Miramax Films) *May 12 - Hamlet (Miramax Films) *May 19 - Dinosaur was released to mixed reviews but becomes a box office success. *May 26 - Shanghai Noon (Touchstone Pictures) *June 9 - Gone in 60 Seconds (Touchstone Pictures) and Love's Labour's Lost (Miramax Films) *June 16 - Fantasia 2000 was released theatrically worldwide. And Boys and Girls (Dimension Films) *July 7 - The Kid and Scary Movie (Dimension Films) *August 4 - Coyote Ugly (Touchstone Pictures) *August 25 - The Crew (Touchstone Pictures) *September 1 - Highlander: Endgame (Miramax Films) *September 8 - Backstage (Dimension Films) *September 15 - Duets (Hollywood Pictures) *September 29 - Remember the Titans was released to very positive reviews and becomes a box office success. *October 13 - Whispers: An Elephant's Tale *October 20 - The Yards (Miramax Films) and The Legend of Drunken Master (Dimension Films) *November 15 - Bounce (Miramax Films) *November 22 - Unbreakable (Touchstone Pictures) was released to positive reviews and 102 Dalmatians was released to negative reviews. *December 15 - The Emperor's New Groove was released to very positive reviews, but brings only moderate box office success. *December 22 - Dracula 2000 (Dimension Films) *December 25 - O Brother Where Art Thou? (Touchstone Pictures) Home video releases VHS & DVD releases *January 11 - Toy Story (VHS only) *January 17 - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit, The 13th Warrior and Adventures in Babysitting *February 1 - Tarzan and Mulan *March 7 - Pinocchio *March 28 - The Sixth Sense *April 4 - The Aristocats *May 2 - The Fox and the Hound, The Three Caballeros and Saludos Amigos *May 9 - Father of the Bride Part II *May 30 - Geppetto *June 6 - Pocahontas, Make Mine Music and Melody Time *June 13 - Blood In Blood Out *June 20 - Fun and Fancy Free and A Goofy Movie *July 4 - Alice in Wonderland, Mary Poppins and Robin Hood *July 11 - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'', Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and ''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' & Sailor Moon: The Doom Tree Collection (final VHS releases by Buena Vista before ADV begins licensing) *August 1 - Hercules, The Rescuers Down Under and A Bug's Life *August 22 - The Tigger Movie *September 5 - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *September 12 - Mission to Mars (DVD only) *October 3 - The Black Cauldron and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *October 17 - Toy Story (DVD only) and Toy Story 2 *November 7 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *November 14 - Fantasia 2000 and Fantasia: Special 60th Anniversary Edition Direct-to-video releases *January 17 - Safety Patrol *February 29 - An Extremely Goofy Movie * March 7 - Sing a Song with Tigger * May 30 - Life-Size *August 8 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *August 15 - Mr. Headmistress *September 19 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *December 12 - Air Bud: World Pup Television *February 26 - The Weekenders premieres on ABC *June 17 - Even Stevens premieres on the Disney Channel *September 9 - Teacher's Pet premieres on ABC *September 27 - PB&J Otter premieres its final episode on Playhouse Disney *October 2 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command premieres on ABC and in syndication Video games * Alice in Wonderland *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (video game)'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy'' *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' *''Tigger's Honey Hunt'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *November 15 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue for PC, PlayStation, and Game Boy Color and 102 Dalmatians: Activity Center ''for PC. *November 24 - ''Dinosaur for Sega Dreamcast *November 30 - Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum for Nintendo 64 (Japan only) and Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix (PlayStation and arcade) *December 1 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge for PlayStation (Europe only) *December 15 - Doug's Big Game for Game Boy Color *December 29 - The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure for Game Boy Color Theme Park Happenings *Disneyland celebrates its 45th anniversary. *June 25 - 23-year-old Cristina Moreno suffers a brain hemorrhage after riding Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye at Disneyland. *July 20 - Disney Ambassador Hotel opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. *September 4 - Pooh's Hunny Hunt opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 22 - 4-year-old Brandon Zucker suffers brain damage after falling out and being dragged by a car on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin at Disneyland and later dies in 2009 at the age of 13. *September 25 - Rocket Rods closes at Disneyland for "refurbishment", with a projected Spring 2001 reopening; it never reopened. Character Debuts *April 2 - Odella Otter *August 8 - XR, Mira Nova, Booster, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter *December 15 - Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Yzma, Kronk, Incan Palace Guards, Bucky the Squirrel, Chaca, Tipo, Yupi People Births *January 8 - Noah Cyrus (actress and singer) *January 26 - Piper Mackenzie Harris (child actress) *February 5 - Jordan Nagai (voice actor) *March 21 - Jace Norman (actor) *April 3 - Ella Bleu Travolta (actress) *April 6 - CJ Adams (actor) *May 30 - Jared S. Gilmore (actor) *June 21 - Natalie Alyn Lind (actress) *July 16 - Jonathan Morgan Heit (actor) *July 28 - Emily Hahn (voice actress) *August 3 - Landry Bender (actress) *September 28 - Frankie Jonas (actor) *October 6 - Isobelle Molloy (British child actress); Rachel Pace (actress) *October 14 - Mekai Curtis (actor) *November 22 - Auli'i Cravalho (voice actress) Deaths *January 12 - Marc Davis (artist and animator) *February 7 - Doug Henning (magician, illusionist, escape artist and politician) *February 10 - Jim Varney (actor) *March 13 - Rex Everhart (actor) *March 16 - Adele Malis-Morey *April 26 - Joachim Kemmer (voice actor) *May 10 - Bart the Bear (bear actor) *May 20 - Jean-Pierre Rampal (flautist) *June 24 - David Tomlinson (actor) *July 20 - Eyvind Earle (artist, author and illustrator) *July 22 - Eric Christmas (stage and screen actor) *August 5 - Alec Guinness (actor) *August 25 - Carl Barks (creator of Scrooge McDuck) *September 26 - Richard Mulligan (actor) *December 11 - David Lewis (actor) *December 18 - Nicodemus Stewart (actor) *December 23 - Billy Barty (actor) *December 23 - Victor Borge (comedian, conductor and pianist) *December 26 - Jason Robards (actor) 2000